


Only us

by biggestboy



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestboy/pseuds/biggestboy
Summary: "I can't make u happy, not the way I am. I can't dance with u at parties, can't hold ur hand through the crowd, can't give u the family she can. I can't even give u a proper relationship. But I want to. I want it so.. bad. I want to be what u need but I-"izuku's eyes had stared to water, causing small tears to slide down his redden cheeks and onto the cold tiled floor. His voice was slowly breaking the more he spoke, the more emotional he got. He lifted his head to look through the doors at Katsuki, but he wasn't there."Then be what I need. Bcoz I only need u."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Izuku is the second prince, and heir to his county's throne. His life has always been decided for him, he has always been kept on a tight leash. But everything changes when he meets katsuki bakugou. The only prince of a neighbouring country, and future husband of his sister.• there r quirks, but they aren't that important• there r characters that I have made up myself in it• angst and fluff• mentions of sex and violence (although this isn't a nsfw story)•swearing
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship, MomoJirou - Relationship, bkdk, kirikami
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this is my first ao3 work, but the story itself was originally a Twitter au on Instagram lol so if some parts seem glossed over its most likely due to a text or twitter post that was made in regards to the story. It’s got a slow start and I’m still figuring out the plot but bare with me! I try and upload a chapter every Sunday and to be fair I’ve no idea what to put here lol so uh enjoy :))

  
With his feet in the river izuku sighed to himself. All his efforts of finding a safe place to camp out and hide from the servants was all for nothing. He could already hear voices in the distance and knew his fate was sealed. Standing up and placing his boots back on, he walked over to the voices. Although he wouldn't be crowned king for a few years, izuku's life was always monitored. He would spend the majority of his days learning etiquette and how one is to rule a country. Of course these things may be useful in the years to come, he just wished he was allowed more freedom instead of being trapped in the four walls of the estate.

After being escorted back inside he noticed how busy everyone was. The hectic scene of maids and other servants rushing around trying to prepare the estate for an arriving guest, reminded izuku of who it was exactly was visiting. His younger sister Mei was getting engaged to a prince of the neighbouring country. The marriage was originally sort out to stop a war over some southernmost land from breaking out, meaning neither party really had a say in wether they wanted to marry or not. Snapping out of his thoughts his eyes locked onto others. His elder brother passed by seemingly quite busy with preparations, although that didn't stop him from sending a slight glare in izuku's direction.

Of the 16 countries in the which the world was divided into, izuku was to inherit one of the most powerful. His country stood among the top three in terms of power, wealth, and overall land. Although normally the title of king would go to the eldest son, that was not the case this time. To become king u had to inherit a quirk passed by the former king. Normally the first born would be quirk-less and be able to inherit these abilities. But izuku's older brother Natsu was born with a quirk. Although it was powerful, with this anomaly it meant the title of king would go to the second son, who was born without a quirk. Izuku had no say in the matter, it was decided the moment he was born he would become king. But his brother didn't see it that way. He felt robbed of his rightful title and despised izuku for this.

"Where have u been all day, can't u see how busy everyone is with preparations as future king u should try and have a little more concern for the future of ur country-" the spiteful words came out harsh. It's not like izuku could do anything about it tho, Natsu found anyway he could in which to prove to himself (and everyone around him) that izuku was not fit to be king. Izuku raised his hands in an attempt to somewhat apologise, causing Natsu to huff and carry on with his previous business. Just as he was about to relax and make his way away from the crowds a maid called for his attention. To no ones surprise izuku had more things he needed to do. The next few hours were spent learning anything from foreign languages to English literature. Alongside a few suit tailorings to things he would never wear.

At last izuku had some time to himself, although not much as he soon had to get ready for the arrival of the guest. He decided he should go and visit his sister and see if she's okay. He knocked on the door and was welcomed in, the two maids which were braiding her hair excused themselves so the two siblings could talk alone. Mei was a shorter girl, with long golden hair which flowed down to her waist. She was gentle and motherly, despite her being younger than izuku she always seemed more mature. Upon seeing her brother she smiled and twirled her hair around her finger.

"He'll be here soon won't he, how u holding up" the words were said in an almost joking way, but izuku was actually worried about his sister. The rumours surrounding the man she was engaged to could put anyone off. He'd been called a tyrant, a cold stone faced man with a temper that could shake the very ground he walked on. Mei sighed and realised she couldn't fool her brother, no matter what she said she knew he would find out how nervous she was. She was still young and to be married now just seemed like.. a waste. Before the two could speak anymore trumpets could be heard as well as the gates opening. The guest had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride towards the foreign castle was long and tiring. Katsuki hated travelling, yet hated staying in the same place. His life consisted of pointless things to which he just nodded his head and agreed on. Although an important person to his country, he felt he had no purpose. No reason to continue doing these pointless tasks. He was meeting his soon to be fiancée for the second time. He'd met her once before a few months ago at her birthday party. Among the many women at the party, none caught his eye. It's not like she wasn't beautiful. She radiated grace and womanly charm. But despite her being one of the most sort after potential brides, katsuki just wasn't interested. She wasn't his type. But for the sake of his country and theirs he would grin and bare it and act like he was fine with this arrangement. 

The gates to the castle opened revealing the scenic garden which decorated the entrance to the estate. The doors of the car opened, informing katsuki it was time he got out. The employees of the castle lined themselves along the pathway leading to the door. Adjusting his attire, katsuki stepped forwards and was greeted by the head butler who beckoned him inside. While being lead through the hallways, katsuki took in the new environment. It was completely new, yet felt the same. The hallways had paintings lining the walls like his estate back home, the large red rug which stretched the length of hallway was similar to his. He felt like he'd seen this all before. When did life get so boring. 

Soon they arrived at two large wooden doors. The guards posted beside them opened said doors and katsuki walked through them. His two personal guards set themselves off to the side beside the door so they wouldn't interfere with the meeting. The king and queen sat at the thrones at the very back of the room. They watched as katsuki confidently walked over and bowed before them. After introducing himself the last he was here to meet was told to step forward. Katsuki took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. While the king spoke, katsuki noticed an empty chair. The two larger thrones were accompanied by three smaller ones, one for each of the royal children. He knew the situation of this country, and how the second son was to inherit the throne. Yet he'd never ever seen a photo of the boy. He had no interest to really, but It was like he was some allusive ghost that was always there, yet no one could see him. 

After the introductions were all complete they were led to the main dining hall. In the centre of the room there was a large oak dining table which was lined with similar chairs. They had all taken their seats as the maids poured the drinks before excusing themselves. An empty space was prepared at the dining table, seemingly expecting someone else to be arriving. As if on cue, the doors opened and in walked a tall green haired man. He wore a long black and green cape as if he'd just come back from an outing. The maids quickly removed it and poured him a drink as he adjusted himself. 

"I apologise for my absence, there was a problem over in the far side of the estate that I simply could not ignore." The boy spoke with confidence and authority. Although he wasn't the one with the most power in the room, one could easily make that mistake. Walking over to the table he greeted katsuki, who nodded and shook the outstretched hand izuku was offering. The presence of this man made katsuki almost timid, there was something about him that intrigued him. Although Mei has already informed king toshinori of the urgent matters that required izuku's assistance, he still found himself explaining the problem in order to justify his absence to an important event. A group of protesters had gathered at the back entrance of the castle to voice their opinions on the new engagement before it was announced. Although they were few in numbers, without royal authority the scene may escalate. Thankfully it was taken care of relatively quickly with the appearance of the prince. Glancing over at the guest sat beside him, izuku noticed katsuki's eyes hadn't left him since the moment he walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

During the dinner, izuku couldn't help but take subtle glances at the man sat next to him. His soft features mixing with with his sharp jawline gave him a captivating look. Izuku felt as if he wanted to examine his face more, find out more about him. While taking another sly glance at katsuki their eyes met. As izuku quickly looked away the image of the innocent looking scarlet eyes played in his mind. How was this man called a tyrant. 

Although he knew many of the stories surrounding katsuki were true. How he wouldn't spare a second glance at anyone begging for their life. Izuku felt as if the man sat next to him, was no where near the cold blooded killer people had described him as. Through all the thoughts racing through his mind, izuku had payed no attention to the conversation that had occupied everyone else at the table. The talk of the engagement spiked no interest in the green haired boy. It was of hardly any relevance to him at this stage. The worry he felt for his sister had slowly faded once he'd come face to face with katsuki. Finally listening in to the last few sentences of the discussion, he'd learned that the engagement would be officially announced in a few weeks time. Until then katsuki and some of his guards would be staying at the castle. Suddenly the doors swung open and in rushed a very apologetic guard. 

"I'm ever so sorry for interrupting ur meal ur majesty but there is urgent business u must attend to.." king toshinori nodded and apologised to everyone, before getting up and walking out with the guard. The rest of the meal was accompanied with idle chatter. And once it was over izuku was first to leave. He finally had time for himself and left to go and spend it peacefully. 

The blond watched as the mysterious prince up and left with barley any word. No one else seemed to question it, as if it was a normal thing the boy did. After being shown to his room and left to settle in, katsuki decided to go and explore his place of living for the next month or so. He followed the path through the lush gardens that trailed all the way around the estate, clinging close to the wall yet was wide enough to be considered its own forest. Katsuki has been walking for a while and suddenly realised he had no idea where he was. The path that had led him through the endless plants had vanished. He found himself no longer shrouded by thick well maintained plants and trees, but at a sort of clearing next to a small stream. 

The area was secluded. It seemed as if no one knew or cared it was here. The plants were a lot more ragged and overgrown than they were before. The small space of flat grass and small wildflowers was far enough away from the main trail, that the path katsuki was followed was no longer visible in the distance. One could mistake the area for somewhere no longer in the castle grounds, if it were not for the large grey stone wall that was barley covered by further trees. Katsuki stopped and took in the peace and serenity of the place. The air was crisp and it felt as if the busy life he once lived no longer mattered, it was refreshing. Katsuki's eyes wondered and found himself staring at a rather strange green bush. 

Moving closer he realised it was no bush, but the very same prince that had left such an impression on the boy, sleeping soundly on the grass. His features seeming softer in the yellow light. long strands of green hair fell over his eyes. Unable to resist, katsuki gently brushed them out the way. The sight of the boys sleeping face made the blond smile. He's handsome even when he's asleep. The thought that passed through katsuki's mind caused a small embarrassed blush to spread across his cheeks. He turned away and placed a hand over his mouth, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He slowly turned back around and looked at the green haired boy's face once again. A small bug had landed on his nose, causing the once peaceful face to shrivel with the slight discomfort. Afraid this would cause the boy to wake up, katsuki did the first thing that came to his mind. He lifted up his and tried to gently swat the big away. But it was a very persistent little bug. Getting slightly frustrated katsuki tried again and- smack. 

"What the fuck was that.." katsuki had slapped the boy's face causing him to jump up and look around very confused. Clearly too tired to realise katsuki was behind him, izuku looked furiously side to side trying to find the culprit of the slight pain on his cheek. It took all he had in him for katsuki not to burst out laughing at the boy in front of him. But the urge was too strong and the blond let out a snort followed by a laugh. Finally noticing the other presence, izuku stared at the laughing blond. Still highly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so.. sorry.. there was a.. a bug on ur... I really shouldn't be.. laughing.. please forgive... me" in between laughs, the blond tried to apologise for his previous mishap. Izuku sat in awe of the scene. The stoic and stone cold man everyone had described sat uncontrollably laughing in a field surrounded by flowers. The smile he had on his face made him seem gentle, like a small child who was unknown to the dangers of the world. Izuku felt a small part of him wanting to protect that warm smile, and he didn't know why. 

"I'm very confused as to what kind of situation this is, care to enlighten me" izuku found himself chuckling slightly as well. After reining in his laughs, katsuki managed to explain what had happened yet found himself giving the occasional giggle as he told the story. Once he'd finished telling izuku, the two sat in a comfortable silence. Staring forwards into the foliage, although hardly knowing one another they didn't feel as if conversation was necessary, it felt almost natural just sitting in the presence of the other. 

"This place is so.. peaceful" after a while, katsuki was the first to speak. He glanced over to the green haired boy as he said the words. Locking his red eyes with the others green ones as izuku smiled at him. 

"Yea it is, I find myself coming here a lot.. hardly anyone knows about this place so I come here to get away and unwind, so can I trust u to keep my secret" izuku smiled more as he placed a finger over his lips to act as if he's shushing the blond. 

"Don't worry I'll keep our little area a secret" placing his arms behind his head, katsuki lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. A smile still plastered on the boy's face as he silently laughed at the remark he made. 

"what do u mean OUR area, I don't remember saying u could come here again" with a teasing smile on his face, izuku lay down as well and turned to face the blond. They sat there and laughed while katsuki muttered a "mhm" in a mocking manner. He knew very well the two would spend much more time here together. 

~~~~~

It had been a few days since their meeting in the clearing. Izuku had been very busy lately with a recent rise in protests. He had volunteered to handle them instead of his father, although the threat of war was put off with the engagement. There were still many things king toshinori had to take care of to ensure the engagement would go smoothly and his people would be safe. As for katsuki, he had found himself with an unfamiliar amount of free time. Of course he could spend this time with his future fiancée, but he felt as if there was an uneasy feeling between the two of them. So he stayed away in hopes that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. That was the last thing he needed. 

The blonde sat in one of the libraries. With nothing else to do he tried to learn some more about the kingdom he was soon to become part of. It's influence among the other 15 countries was adamant. One of its main reasons for having such success in maintaining its dominance above the others, was its royal family. Their unwavering strength which was passed down from generations was admirable. Each time a new ruler is brought the the throne, they better and improve the country, unlike some who's rein only brought destruction. 

Katsuki found himself thinking back to the green haired boy. How his presence could be so intimidating and later so calming. A small smile spread across his face as he thought back to their meeting in the clearing. Although they didn't talk about much, or anything important, just random things like the birds in the area or old legends about dragons. Katsuki felt as if it was the first real conversation he'd had in a long time. He hadn't spoken and hardly seen the other in a few days. He wanted to see izuku. He closed the book he was reading and headed out into the hallway. One person in mind. Although his plans were short lived as he found himself face to face with his future fiancée


	5. Chapter 5

Large blue eyes stared up at him as the books fell to the floor. Katsuki awkwardly knelt down and picked them up for the girl before giving a light smile and trying to excuse himself. It's not like he didn't want to speak to her, he just had other things on his mind. The castle was unusually calm today, and the blonde hoped that meant he might be able to catch the other boy while he had some spare time. More protestors had started taking to the streets and opposing the soon to be announced marriage. People hated the idea of katsuki being part of the kingdom before it was even officially announced. He knew why they didn't want him, he knew all too well the things he had done and although he was forced to become this tyrant. No one else thought to listen to his side of the story. But izuku had spent the last week defending katsuki, telling the people that he approved and he should be at least allowed a chance to show his worth to them. A warm smile made its way across his lips as he thought about it. This was probably the first time someone had actually believe he could be a good person. 

"Wait..!" A small, delicate hand nervously grabbed onto katsuki's wrist as he tried to walk away. He turned around and saw the blonde looking at the floor, her expression showing off her slight embarrassment. Mei looked up and was struck with a sudden feeling of distant fear. His scarlet red eyes bore into her blue ones. making her feel as if he was a predator and she was his prey. She remembered all the stories and rumours surrounding the man. Some said his dark red eyes were a representation of the blood he had spilled, the innocent lives he had taken away. The crushing weight of them staring down at her gave her a feeling of inferiority. His eyes could deem her unworthy of living and could easily take her life away. 

"I..it's just um.." she quickly pulled her hand away and began mumbling senselessly. Katsuki understood what was happening and his uplifted mood fell. No matter what he did, people would always be afraid of him and hate him for the things he had done. Seeing his future fiancée cower before him gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach. He made himself sick. How could he spend his life with someone too afraid to even speak to him. Lightly sighing he tried his best to hide his feelings as he gave a loose smile and excused himself. Mei watched as the blond walked away, the rift between them growing even wider before the two had even got to know each other. Internally sighing she realised the missed opportunity. Why did she have to be such a coward. 

Katsuki now sat at a table in the gardens. His motivation to look for izuku had been drowned in his self pity. Scrolling through his phone something caught his eye. Denki and eijiro were planning on visiting the town and buying presents. A present. The blond wanted a way to thank izuku for what he had been doing for him the last few days, and a present might just be the thing he was looking for. Tomorrow being a weekday meant that the town centre would most likely be busy, but his best chance at finding something for izuku would be a time when all the shops were open. He called his guards (who In all fairness have spent more time trying to find katsuki who continuously finds ways to avoid them, than actually guarding him) and informed them of the outing he wanted to go on tomorrow. 

It was around 10am when katsuki set out into the village. Although the town wasn't as crowded as he anticipated, the blonde still felt the need to hide his face and avoid any unnecessary conflicts. He knew the people here weren't in his favour, but he had hoped that by the time he would be legally bound to the country the people would've warmed up to him. The taller buildings with slight vines hanging from windowsills lined the cobbled path they walked on. There were some cars around the main streets along with horses and a few carriages. Although technology was rather advanced in terms of phones and the internet. Only the rich and high status could afford cars. The law stating cars were to be used minimally was passed many years ago, due to an incident in another country which caused a nation wide epidemic due to polluted air. A licence to buy a car was needed as well as ur standard driving licence. But it was very hard to obtain and expensive, it only permitted one car per household, so many people decided against getting one. Resulting in the main form of transport being horseback or drawn carriages. 

Walking along the street, he received a few weary glances at the fact he face was covered with a hood. But he ignore them and kept pressing on, waiting until something caught his eye. Voices behind him drew his attention to a small chocolate shop Denki was pointing at. The shop looked older than the other buildings, some of its bricks covered in a light layer of moss. Seeing denki's excitement at the thought of something sweet gave katsuki an idea. He remembered how he saw izuku's face almost lit up when desert was brought out during the meal he first saw him. It was a slight reaction, if katsuki hadn't have been staring at the other he wouldn't have noticed. Wait, why was he staring at him? Shaking away his thoughts he came to he realisation that izuku might like sweet things. Although he could be completely wrong, he was willing to place his bets on it and made his way inside the chocolate shop.


	6. Chapter 6

The shop was small with a light cream wallpaper decorating the walls. Glass counters filled with assortments of chocolates and other sweets lined the edges of the shop. A young woman smiled at the new costumers as she stood behind the counters. Katsuki glanced inside the glass, hoping for something to catch his eye. Meanwhile Denki and eijiro gawked at the sweets as they passed, they seemed like two kids in a candy store. Come to think of it, they were. Among the mass of beautifully decorated chocolates, nothing grabbed Katsuki's attention. He had no idea what izuku liked, and didn't want to get him the fanciest one for him only not to like it. The young woman noticed the blonds indecisiveness and offered her assistance. 

"A gift u say hm.." the woman was polite and rather charming, he informed her of his situation and she began mentally going through the shops stock, trying to grasp the perfect gift he could give. While explaining how he wanted a thank u gift for a certain someone, the blond had a small, shy smile playing on his lips. The woman took note of it and an idea came to mind. A large grin came across her face as she excused herself for a moment and went into the back room to prepare it. As katsuki waited, he was bombarded with pleas to buy all sorts of things the other two had seen. They wanted to try everything and anything, but mainly just wanted an excuse to buy a lot of chocolate they could make themselves sick on later. With a small sigh katsuki gave in and ended up having a pile of colourful boxes stacked on the counter. 

The woman soon came back with a sleek black tray box tied with a red ribbon. She exclaimed how it was an assortment of various things that were popular in the shop. With a small laugh at the end of her explanation she added how it was a very fitting present for someone in his situation, and it would certainly bring him luck with the receiver. Although katsuki had no idea what the woman meant, he thanked her and payed for the chocolates. The two guards walked out first, too impatient to wait until they got back to eat what they had bought, and stuffed their faces with happy grins as they left. Katsuki was quick to follow but as he left a voice called out to him. 

"Goodbye prince, I'm sure she will love what I've put together" the blonde turned his head around to look at the woman once again. She had a playful smirk on her lips which made katsuki rather embarrassed. His disguise wasn't as good as he intended and he was easily recognised. Luckily she seemed to support him and didn't make a big fuss. Once he was outside Katsuki stared at the black box with curiosity. She. What did she mean by she? 

By the time the prince arrived back at the castle it was sundown. The blue sky was replaced by a spiral of orange and pink, the colours collided with the clouds and gave the night a warm feeling. The blonde looked around and noticed how quiet everything was. It was late so everyone had probably already eaten and most of the workers would've turned in for the night. Denki and eijiro had left for their rooms so katsuki was alone. He went to make his way up the large staircase but was stopped by someone catching his attention. Izuku stood at the top of the staircase, his head tilted slightly and a smile on his face. 

"It's been a while" izuku had a playful smirk as slowly walked down the stairs. Katsuki laughed and agreed. It had been way too long since they had spoken, but the air around them didn't feel uncomfortable or strange. It felt nice. Just as katsuki was about to speak again his words were interrupted. A loud growl came from his stomach reminding him of his missed dinner. Izuku started laughing as katsuki bowed his head in embarrassment. 

"Not had dinner yet?" Katsuki nodded, still averting his eyes. But a hand grabbed his forcing his attention forward. 

"Great! Neither have I" izuku pulled the blonde along and down the vast corridors. They came to a wooden door which the green haired boy peered his head inside as if checking for people. He looked like rebellious teen trying to sneak out of his house without his parents knowing. The scene made katsuki chuckle as he was dragged inside. The room was a large kitchen. It looked like it would be found in a five star restaurant, with polished silver counters and hanging utensils decorating the space. Izuku pointed at a shelf of drawers and instructed katsuki to retrieve two forks. As the blond did that izuku went over to the two large fridges and opened one. His eyes lighting up as he saw his prize. He pulled out a large iced cake decorated with strawberries and small sprinkles. Suddenly the door began to open. Izuku mouthed the word run in Katsuki's direction as he bolted for the back door. The blond finally understood why izuku was sneaking around, they were stealing a cake. 

The two ran out the door as the others walked in. Distant shouts could be heard but the two had ran far enough away that they wouldn't be caught. Izuku clutched onto the cake as the ran through the dimly lit gardens. The green haired boy wore a large smile as small giggles escaped his lips. The two had finally stopped running when they reached a place lit by lanterns with a stone table in the centre. Izuku placed the cake in the middle of the table and sat down. Katsuki was trying to catch his breath as he held out a fork for the other boy. Soon he saw down on the opposite side and gave a wondering look to the boy. Izuku laughed and stuck his fork into the cake before taking a large chuck and eating it. He grinned before beckoning katsuki to do the same. Katsuki smiled slightly before taking a bite of cake as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"So uh.. why exactly did we do this..?" Katsuki spoke before taking a bite out of the cake. The two had sat around in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they ate. But Katsuki felt the urge to break it and decided to start up a conversation. 

"No reason, I just wanted cake" izuku smiled as he poked the sponge with his fork. It was getting late and the sun had completely set, leaving the lanterns that marked the path to be the only light source. 

"So I'm guessing u like sweet things then?" Katsuki cocked his eyebrow in a teasing manner as the other laughed. Izuku hummed as a response while chewing on his cake. In the dim light izuku's eyes shined as they reflected the orange light given off by the lanterns. The scene made the blond feel content, like this is where he was supposed to be. Suddenly he remembered what was in the bag beside him and began looking through it for the gift. Izuku tilted his head slightly, curious as to what the other was doing. 

"How do I put this.. I wanted to say, thank u. For all the things u did this week, u know defending me and such. I get u probably had to do that but I got u this as way to say I appreciate it" Katsuki pushed the box over to izuku's side of the table. He wore an almost sad smile as he did so. Izuku stared at the box, slightly dumbfounded, before looking up at the other and smiling himself. 

"U really didn't have to, I would've done it regardless... and not bcoz it was just something I had to! I genuinely think ur a good person" izuku smiled down at the table, the atmosphere had shifted somehow but neither could pinpoint what the feeling was. Izuku was the first to break the silence with a childish look on his face as he questioned what the gift was. 

"Idiot, just open it already... it's not much but I figured u liked sweets and chocolates so.. hey what's so funny" Katsuki trailed off as izuku untied the ribbon and opened the box. The green haired boy lifted the lid, but only so much so that only he could see the contents of the box, and let out a large snort. Katsuki of course noticed as he stared at the boy who was desperately trying to hold in laughter. 

"I.. I didn't know u felt this way about me" holding in his laughter became that much harder as he spoke the words. Katsuki was still unable to see what was in the box and reached over to grab it. But izuku moved the box out of his reach and laughed. The blonde gave in and settled for crossing his arms and giving a childish pout at the other. Izuku laughed more as he turned the box around so katsuki could see. Inside was an assortment of heart and flower shaped chocolates, in the centre of them all was a longer, thin piece of chocolate with the words thank u for being by my side written on it. 

"That's not.. what I meant was.. the woman misunderstood.." izuku burst out laughing and put his head on the table between his arms as the blond desperately tried to explain himself. Katsuki huffed and placed his face in his hands to hide his reddening cheeks. He looked over at the freckled boy in front of him and started laughing himself. 

"The engagement party is tomorrow night right, nows ur time to run away" the laughter had died down but izuku still tried to keep the mood light with jokes. He looked at katsuki while he placed a chocolate in his mouth and chewed like a happy child. The blond sighed and gave a worn smile before also eating a chocolate. Then swallowed and tried to explain how although it wasn't something he particularly wanted, he would do his best to go along with it. 

"Well I was planning to do this alone but, ur company seems more enjoyable than I thought" izuku stood up and stretched. A cold wind had started blowing through the trees signalling that it was time for the two to go back inside. Katsuki gave a questioning look at the boys words but never got a straight answer. 

"Here u take this, I'll meet u in ur room in about 10 minutes" what remained of the cake was shoved into Katsuki's arms as well as the chocolate box. Izuku started walking forwards before turning around and smiling. The blond didn't protest on the matter bcoz in all honesty, he wanted the comforting presence of the other around a little longer. 

~~~~~

Katsuki waited in his room, picking at the icing on the cake. Izuku still wasn't here and he began to wonder what the other was doing exactly. He wasn't stealing more food was he? As if on cue a light knock on the door snapped the blonds attention away from his thoughts. He opened it and revealed the other stood there with an unopened bottle of red wine. Katsuki stepped aside and allowed the other to come in. 

"Don't tell me u stole that too" the blond spoke with a slight laugh in his voice. Izuku smirked before flopping himself onto the others bed. 

"Psh no, the maid let me take this.. okay fine so I may have charmed her a bit but she let me take it either way so" Katsuki wasn't buying the others story and raised his eyebrows. Izuku gave in trying to explain his methods of obtaining the item and instead opened it and took a swig from the bottle. The blond sighed and sat down next to the green haired boy, the bottle being passed to him as he did so. He took a swig from the bottle before passing it back. The two continued to do so for the next hour or so, while talking about anything and everything. 

"-yea I read it in a book when I was younger, I always thought I'd go and travel around and see if I could find one when I grew up" the blond smiled rather sadly, avoiding the others gaze. He knew by tomorrow night everything he wanted wouldn't matter. Him and izuku were rather similar. While they were talking he mentioned how he himself didn't want to be king, he just wanted to live his life they way he wanted. They were both bound by the chains they were born with, desperately trying to break free of them. 

"There's probably so much more out there, beyond this country, beyond the others.. who knows maybe dragons do exist somewhere" izuku took a last drink from the bottle before placing it down on the table beside him. He put his hands above his head and lay down, staring at the ceiling. 

"We should go find one... together.. just the two of us" Izuku almost mumbled the words. Yet in the quiet room, Katsuki heard them loud and clear. The freckled boy tilted his head slightly to look at the blond. Their eyes met and everything else was still. Katsuki shifted down so that he was almost lying down, his face inching closer to the others. He kissed the other before pulling away, shocked at his own actions. But izuku wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku opened his eyes and was immediately hit with a pain coming from his head. He gave a low groan before realising he wasn't in his room. He stared down at the pile of clothes scattered on the floor. It took him a moment to realise those were his clothes and.. someone else's. It took him a while before the haziness of first waking up dispersed and he came back to his senses. His eyes widened as he slowly lifted up the blanket draped over him and peered down. He was naked. Izuku shoved the blanket back down and felt an embarrassed blush spread across his face. What the hell did he do last night. 

His inner thoughts were cut off by a small noise behind him. He froze. Someone else was in the bed with him, and he didn't know who or why. Slowly he shifted his body around to see the person. His face was inches away from katsuki's. His blond hair falling over his face, giving him an innocent look. Izuku calmed down seeing it was only Katsuki. He didn't know why but he felt.. strangely okay by his side. He lifted his hand and gently brushed the hair out the others face. His hair was soft. Izuku's eyes trailed down and caught the sight of Katsuki's bare chest. The blush that had died down rushed back to his cheeks, it's not that the view was bad it was actually rather nice, wait did they- 

Red eyes stared lazily towards green ones. Katsuki couldn't quite make out the situation but he seemed rather unfazed. He reached out his hand and placed it onto of izuku's curls, his fingers slowly sinking into the softness of his hair. Izuku couldn't move, he couldn't understand what was happening but the blond gave a childish smile. 

"Heh.. soft.." Katsuki gently ran his fingers through the others hair before closing his eyes again. Izuku sat in silence, just staring wide eyed at the man in front of him. The hand Katsuki placed on the others head was now laying on the pillow in front of izuku. The freckled boy poked at hand and it moved slightly, causing a small laugh to escape him. He kept poking away at the other before the hand retracted itself away under the blanket. Izuku huffed thinking it was about time he got up when the hand reappeared and grabbed onto him. 

"This isn't a fucking dream is it" Katsuki stared at the other, shock evident on his face. Both of them had clearly not understood what kind of situation they were in. Millions of questions still lingered in the air as izuku shook his head. Both of them sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what was the right thing to say. 

"So did we.. did we uh.." before he could finish his sentence Katsuki slapped his hands onto his cheeks and his face turned a bright red. Seeing how childish the other could be caused izuku to laugh, turning his body so he was facing up at the ceiling. Just as he was about to say he should leave a knock at the door drew their attention away from their situation. 

"Hey Katsuki, u in there" eijiro's voice rang though the room as the two boys stared wide eyed at the door. Placing a finger over his lips, the blond tried to say they should keep quiet. But the door handle started moving as eijiro made it clear he knew Katsuki was inside. Faking being asleep was something Katsuki did often. 

"Fucking fine okay! Give me a minute will ya" the blond pointed at the bathroom door before they both scrambled out of bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. Izuku grabbed his clothes off the floor before darting towards the bathroom, while Katsuki got partially dressed. From inside the bathroom izuku could hear the voices of the other two as katsuki opened the door to let eijiro in. 

"Hey have u heard, the crown prince has gone missing" the words caused izuku to realise he had no idea what the time was. Ochaco had probably gone to wake him up for his morning duties and found him gone and panicked. Everyone in the estate is probably looking for him, how the hell was he supposed to sneak out of Katsuki's room unnoticed now. The thoughts caused him to groan under his breath, but the slight noise was immediately picked up by the knight as his voice drew nearer to the bathroom. Just as the door was about to open a loud slam came from the other side. 

"No! There's nothing in my fucking bathroom, the toilet has been acting up all night get someone to fix it. Now would u fuck off cant u see I need to get ready" the blonds voice sounded a bit frantic at first, but slowly descended into a slight frustration. The voices slowly grew more and more distant as katsuki kicked eijiro out of his room before slowly opening the door of the bathroom once everything was safe again. The two stood and stared at each other for a moment before Izuku tried to say he should leave. 

"Maybe it's best if we just.. forget this ever-" his green eyes were staring at the floor as he spoke. It was almost a bittersweet feeling, saying they should forget things he couldn't even remember. But part of him wanted to remember, he didn't want to act as if it had never happened. 

"No. I don't want to forget" an arm blocked the doorway as izuku stepped out to leave. His low voice bringing the others attention up to his scarlet eyes. He was deadly serious. Katsuki didn't know why he did what he did, but he couldn't let the feeling go. It was strange. At first izuku was dumbfounded, but it was short lived. He rested his head on the blondes shoulder and smiled. This was the start of something, something unexpected.


	9. Chapter 9

"I should get going then.." the two had stood there for a few minutes, neither talking just buried in the others presence. The feeling was new, but after hearing the words Katsuki spoke. Hearing that he didn't want something like that to be forgotten, no matter the harm it may bring in the future. Something about that lit a fire in izuku, he too didn't want to let this go. 

"Can we see each other again, tonight maybe" the blonds words were sincere, and sounded so soft and innocent. Izuku lifted his head and looked the other in the eyes, before smiling slightly. This was probably the first thing he actually had a say in, something he chose for himself. 

"11pm, the balcony in the left wing, if ur late u owe me three wishes" izuku started walking towards the door as he said the words, lifting three fingers up as he walked away. Just as he was about to open the door he turned back to the blond. They smiled at each other, a sort of shy embarrassed smile, before izuku finally opened the door and left. 

The hallway seemed quiet, despite the word of the frantic search for him. He had to be quick at getting away from here so people won't suspect things. He dusted himself down, checking his clothes didn't look too disheveled and out of place, before walking down the long hallway. If possible he wanted to make it to his room unnoticed and change his clothes, and act like he was just out for a walk in the garden. But he knew Lady Luck wouldn't be that generous. Izuku raked a hand through his hair and caught a glimpse of an open window. He was on the third floor of the estate, jumping down would be a stupid idea. Not to mention the path below is gravel and someone would certainly notice him sprawled on the floor. But just maybe he could-

"And where have u been ur highness." Izuku, who was practically halfway out the window peering down, quickly turned his head and was met with the stern gaze of the head maid. Ochaco had been an employee of the estate since Izuku was a child. She was a few years older than him, but had moved in along with her mother who sadly passed away a few years ago. The two had spent a lot of time together as kids and had grown to be quite close friends. But with her working position now meaning she has more duties to perform, the two rarely spent much time together anymore. Despite that, Ochaco still made sure Izuku tended to his duties and didn't slack off, somewhat like a babysitter for a man child. 

"Raka! Didn't expect to see u here, I was just coming back from having a lovely stroll around the-" Izuku stood up and grinned widely, trying to act as if he had done nothing wrong. He waved his arms around before shrugging them back down to his sides when he caught the glare Ochaco was sending his way. Izuku sighed at the look the female gave him, nothing could fool her especially, when it came to Izuku. The green haired boy pouted, acting like a child being told off. But Ochaco had a soft spot for the other and sighed before dragging him to get changed. It wasn't like izuku to keep secrets, so whatever it was he would tell her eventually. 

After Ochaco had brought izuku to his room and thrown clothes out for him to change into, she informed the others still looking for him that he was found. Izuku would often try to run off as a child, he would try and climb the walls or escape in the back of carriages. Though his futile attempts came to an end after a certain age, the look of wanting to leave never left his eyes. Most people who had worked in the caste for some time saw it, they always feared that he would someday up and leave without a trace. Especially now that he was older and the tight leash he was kept on became all that more suffocating.

The sound of the door opening shook Ochaco out of her thoughts. Izuku smiled at her before walking towards his study. When he opened the door to the room he was bombarded by elderly teachers greeting him and making a fuss. But Izuku just smiled and got on with the lessons. He was good at that, faking his smile. It was worrying that Izuku hardly smiled without forcing it, yet Ochaco was probably the only one who knew or noticed. She wanted him to be able to smile happily like he did when they were kids, his smile was so very beautiful. As Ochaco went to take her leave, a sadden feeling now enveloping her, the doors to the study opened abruptly. 

"Well well, seems our beloved crown prince has finally decided to stop slacking off" the words were harsh and cold. They were like daggers that sliced through the air and landed straight on Izuku, yet he was unfazed. 

"Ah hello dearest elder brother, care to join me in my lesson or r u just here to interrupt" though Izuku was smirking at the man who had entered, his eyes were cold and dull. Natsu glared at the other and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ochaco stating she had business to discuss with him. Natsu had never had the same relationship with Ochaco as izuku did, the only times they spoke were on strictly business terms and that's how it always was. He huffed in annoyance before turning around and walking out of the room, Ochaco close in tow. The brunette turned and smiled at the boy as he mouthed a thank u. Who knows how that would've turned out if Ochaco hadn't of stepped in.


	10. Chapter 10

The day had been uneventful, despite the frantic rush the workers of the palace had been in. Bakugou mainly sat around staring at the clock all day, his mind was way too full of thoughts for him to be anywhere near productive. Not that he could help out, his job was to wait until the party started. Things just had to start getting complicated now, didn't they. Tonight was the announcement of his engagement to Mei. This night was supposed to be important to him, all that should be in his mind is the good of his country and his future from that point on. But the only thing he could think about was izuku. Throughout the day bits and pieces of that night they shared came back to him. The chatting, the wine, the unknown feelings developing inside him. It was strange how one night could change everything. How a few words could lead him down a different path, a new future. But he didn't care. This was what he chose and he wanted to see it through, no matter the cost. 

It was around six, the party started at seven. Which meant hours of waiting around until he could finally go and see izuku. Around three or four workers had come in to help Katsuki get ready. Adjusting his clothes, fixing his hair, applying small amounts of powder to his face despite his protests. By the time they were all finished the party was just about to start and Katsuki sighed to himself. He hated the large crowds that would be staring at him, judging him. He only hoped he could deal with it for a few hours without causing a scene. 

"U clean up well, I hoped u thanked the maids for making u look less like a rabid dog" Katsuki stepped out of the room and was greeted with a smirking eijiro, who was also dressed up for the party. Katsuki wore a white suit, decorated with gold accents and a longer white cape draping off his shoulders. While eijiro wore a dressed up set of armour with a red cape hanging off his right shoulder, it was more modest yet fit for a party. The blond sent a glare in the direction of the knight before sighing. 

"Is that any way of addressing me, normal knights would bow u know" Katsuki's voice was stern, but was laced with teasing tones accompanied by a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Katsuki and eijiro has been best friends ever since they were teenagers. And despite how Katsuki's may act sometimes, he wouldn't want the red haired knight to bow to him and act less important. In the blonds eyes they were of equal standing, and always had been. 

"I'll curtsy for u next time if that's more to ur liking, ur highness" eijiro laughed as katsuki sent a glare in his direction. He hated being addressed so formally, especially when no one else was around and the red head was able to speak more casually. When the two had reached the event hall, Denki stood beside the large wooden doors smiling. He wore something similar to eijiro, except his cape was yellow and on his left shoulder. The three of them had been close for years, they were some of the only people Katsuki had ever actually considered as friends. And Katsuki hated the fact that half the time they had to act as if he were better than them, in his eyes the two of them were better people then he could ever hope to be. 

Two guards opened the large doors and beckoned Katsuki to enter. The blond stepped out onto the marble flooring and looked down at the crowd below. Extravagant gowns and suits littered the floor as nameless faces looked up at him. His name was announced and he walked down the stairs onto the main floor. The sea of bodies parted, creating a path for the man to walk over and greet king toshinori. He bowed and greeted the king before the doors opened again. A tall green haired man, wearing a black and green suit stepped into the balcony, a shorter blonde haired girl holding onto his arm. 

Katsuki smiled at the sight of izuku. Amongst the hundreds of people in the room, he stood out. His soft curls were pushed back, yet a few small strands still managed to fall down to his face framing it slightly. The green haired boy was swarmed with people the second he got down the stairs. His soft smile as he said hello and tried to pass them all lit up his face, and Katsuki couldn't stop staring. After the two greeted their parents they walked back into the crowed, laughing as they did so. From the other side of the room their eyes met. Izuku gave a faint smile before sticking his tongue out slightly so that no one else but the blond would see. Katsuki rolled his eyes and half laughed before walking over to him. 

~~~~

Mei looked up and saw the blonde walking over. He looked as if he was letting out small laughs as he walked and his eyes would occasionally look at the floor before looking back up in her direction and smiling. Is he coming over to her? is he coming to talk to her about something regarding the engagement? is he coming over bcoz he just wants to speak to her? Mei took a deep breath to try and compose herself before dusting down her dress and standing up tall. She painted a light smile on her face, nervousness and excitement building up inside her. Was this finally the chance she was waiting for, a chance act like an engaged couple. 

"Stop pulling faces u look like an idiot, I thought u were a prince not a clown" Katsuki stopped right in front of izuku and started laughing and joking with the boy as izuku did the same. At first Mei was shocked, and then came a crashing disappointment which made her feel almost sick. She was an idiot, she had never even considered he would come and speak to izuku, she had no idea they had even spoken to each other at all. but she realised there was no reason the two wouldn't have spoken, and no reason he wouldn't want to speak to izuku over her. She smiled sadly down at the floor before turning and trying to walk away, but someone grabbed her and turned her around again. 

"Hey Prince, dont u think u should invite the princess to dance"


	11. Chapter 11

Katsuki stared at the taller dark haired woman stood behind the shorter blonde. He hadn't even realised Mei was still there, he had been complete fixated on izuku. The blond felt almost choked up when he was asked the question. It was obvious that he should've asked her to dance, they were engaged after all. But part of him felt guilty. Katsuki glanced back at izuku, as if to ask if it was okay. It's not like he wanted to dance with her in the first place, He would've much rather stayed there with the freckled boy. But he knew all too well he couldn't decline without a viable excuse. 

Izuku have a small smile towards the blond telling him he should go and dance. It's not like they wouldn't get to see each other later on, they would just have to wait a little longer for their alone time. Katsuki turned and bowed down slightly, extending his hand for the female to take. 

"Would u give me the honour of this dance, my lady" Katsuki's voice was soft and considerate. His scarlet eyes gently staring back at her clear blue ones. After a brief moment of shock, she lifted her small, pale hand and gracefully accepted his invitation. Her skin was soft and her hand felt tiny compared to Katsuki's as he enveloped it in his own. He guided her over to the busier dance floor before Katsuki readjusted himself, placing a delicate hand on her waist as he did so. The people littering the dance floor stepped out of the way, allowing the two more room to dance.

Mei lifted her arm and placed it on Katsuki's left shoulder, as he held her other hand. Although her smaller frame meant she had to stretch to match the others above average height. Her long, pale blue gown wrapped itself around Katsuki's legs as they spun. He was a good dancer and his steps were easy to follow, resulting in the two looking mesmerising as they danced. Mei's eyes were solely focused on the mans face, his features looking less soft and more sharp in the harsher lighting. But the more she stared at him the more she noticed just how uninterested in her he was. His eyes would trail away and glance back into the crowd, seemingly searching for someone. Then occasionally he would smile to himself, but when he looked down it would quickly fade and he became more stiff and reserved. It was a subtle smile but the more she caught onto it, the worse the pain in her heart felt when it left as he looked at her. 

"Ur highness, if there is somewhere else u would rather be please do not let me prevent u from leaving-" Mei's voice was timid, her golden blonde hair falling in front of her face shielding the upset and disappointment plastered all over it. Katsuki looked taken aback by the words, a guilty feeling growing inside of him. He never meant to show his disinterest so obviously, he never meant to hurt her. But before he could respond, the room fell silent at the sight of king toshinori calling for the attention of the guests. 

"My people I am overjoyed to bring u an announcement tonight... the benefit of our country... safety of my people, our home... the prince isn't only our honoured guest... my daughter shall be wed within the following three months.." izuku tried his best to pay attention to the speech his father gave, but his mind was clouded with unruly thoughts and he was only able to make out parts. He didn't know why he felt like this, he and Katsuki had only known each other for a short while anyway. But there was something that gave him an unpleasant feeling. It was like distress, upset maybe whenever he saw, or thought about how good Katsuki and Mei looked together. How he could never fit into a world we're they could look that good together, could ever be together. Izuku felt as if something precious had just been taken away from him. But that was ridiculous, bcoz Katsuki was never his to begin with. 

The speech seemed to last forever. Katsuki mindlessly stared forwards into the crowd, trying to seem interested. He would occasionally smile and nod whenever his name was mentioned. It should be an honour to wed a beautiful princess, but Katsuki couldn't hate the idea more. He didn't need to live a luxurious life, didn't need a throne or a palace to be happy. He didn't need a beautiful wife he could never love. The blond turned his head slightly trying to catch a glimpse of izuku. His green hair becoming out of place as he ran his hands through it. He looked upset. Katsuki couldn't help but think it was his fault, he was the reason izuku was suffering. The blond felt the urge to go and comfort him, felt the need to hold him and take his pain away. But suddenly the room erupted into applause and he felt someone grab onto his hand. 

The freckled boy watched as Mei grabbed the hand of her official fiancé. She smiled and looked genuinely happy, despite how much she said she opposed the marriage a while ago. Maybe she had grown accustomed to the idea, maybe she had grown fond of it even. But the scene before him made his heart ache. He locked eyes with his sister, her small frame leaning against Katsuki's as she saw the visible distress playing on Izuku's face. She smiled at him before raising her arm to turn the blonds face towards her, and pulled him into a kiss


	12. Chapter 12

It was crushing. Watching something that wasn't even his be taken away from him. Izuku turned his head away from the scene and stared at the floor. What should he do? What could he do? And the answer was nothing. He could do nothing to stop them. And that's what hurt the most. 

He turned around and left through the back door, trying his best to hide his face from the surrounding crowds. Izuku knew this would happen, it was bound to eventually. He just wasn't ready for it. As he walked further away from the event hall the lights dimmed, and he was left in a dark hallway. The paintings on the walls began to blur as izuku walked. The large windows lining the outer wall being his only light source, he felt trapped in the dark. It only took one night, one person, one moment, for him to fall in love. And he felt so stupid for it. 

Katsuki pulled away and his eyes instantly searched for izuku. But he wasn't there. His heart dropped when he thought about izuku leaving him. Deciding it would be better for them to live separate lives. But what could Katsuki have done. If he had rejected the kiss, everyone would question their engagement and a war would break out. Surely the freckled boy would understand the situation, surely he would stay. But Katsuki has to talk to him, they needed to come to an understanding of how things could work. But was there really a way things could work out for them. 

Now that their marriage was official, more protests would break out against it. The people not only disagreed with the alliance to Katsuki's country, a place where so much blood had already been spilled and was know for its violent acts. But they didn't want Katsuki having a place at their royal family. They think he would taint their good name. Izuku will have his hands full trying to convince the people that this was a good thing. As crown prince it was vital he show his support for the cause and try and win public favour. Meaning Katsuki would hardly get to see him. That's why he had to see him now. But he had no idea where he would've gone. The blonde glanced at the large clock on the wall above the doors. It was 10pm. They still had an hour before they arranged to meet but could he have...

There was a chance he was wrong, but he was willing to take that chance. After everyone had settled down and started enjoying the party again, Katsuki tried to excuse himself saying he felt under the weather. His obvious lie seemed to work as he was ushered off and told to get some rest. 

Katsuki walked down the hallways of the castle, the moonlight reflecting off the golden accents of his suit. Two large glass door sat at the end of the hallway, and from a distance Katsuki could seen a familiar head of green hair staring out into the stars. The blonde started running down the hallway, his cape fluttering behind him. Izuku felt so distant. He felt so far away from him and he hated it. Katsuki stopped in front of the doors and went to open them. But stopped as he realised, he didn't know what to say.


	13. Chapter 13

His eyes trailed along the clear horizon which was lined with silver stars. The gentle breeze occasionally swept its way through his slicked back hair and took the small strands out of his eyes. The view cleared his mind, helped him relax a little. Part of izuku wanted Katsuki to come and find him, but he knew that was selfish. He didn't even know if the blonde felt the same way he did, maybe izuku was just a way to spend his spare time.

Izuku has always been shrouded in attention, he was child everyone adored. He was constantly fawned after, people desperately trying to get into his circle of close friends. But he never let them in. Part of being the centre of attention is realising, none of them actually care about u. They care about ur title, ur popularity. They want what u have and can only get it by ur hand. So the number of people izuku trusted and let in, was very few. But Katsuki was different. He saw the walls izuku had, saw how tightly bound his emotions were, and walked right through the front door without a second glance. And izuku had no idea how he managed it.

The freckled boy sighed to himself and turned around to head back to the party. But his eyes met with scarlet ones staring at him through the glass. Izuku gave a weak smile and walked over to the double doors. Katsuki looked upset, but izuku just kept smiling. He leaned his head forwards and rested it on the glass. Katsuki stared as the green haired boy muttered words against it, the same sad smile still on his face. 

"I'm sorry.." the words were muffled by the glass that separated them. Katsuki knew what was coming, knew what the other was about to say. And it hurt. It hurt so much for no reason. 

"I can't make u happy, not the way I am. I can't dance with u at parties, can't hold ur hand through the crowd, can't give u the family she can. I can't even give u a proper relationship. But I want to. I want it so.. bad. I want to be what u need but I-" izuku's eyes had stared to water, causing small tears to slide down his redden cheeks and onto the cold tiled floor. His voice was slowly breaking the more he spoke, the more emotional he got. He lifted his head to look through the doors at Katsuki, but he wasn't there. 

"Then be what I need. Bcoz I only need u." Suddenly Katsuki stood beside him. There wasn't a shred of doubt on his face, his voice was assertive and clear. Although his expression still had sadness lingering on it as he stared at the freckled boy in front of him. He pulled izuku towards his chest and let him cry into his shirt. 

"I don't care about what u can and can't give me. U don't have to give me anything, I just want u here, by my side. This may be a selfish to say considering that we have knowing each other for what, a few weeks at best. But I need u. I don't need a proper relationship, a family only she can give me. I only need u... So if ur willing, I don't want to end things here. Not when they have only just begun" his voice had a tenderness to it, accompanied by desperation. He was begging izuku to stay with him. Begging him not to leave like everyone else did.

"R u sure, r u sure ur okay with this. Every move we make will have to be in secret, we may not even get to see each other that often-" Izuku looked up, his eyes still red from crying. But Katsuki cut him off before he could finish his sentence by kissing him gently on the lips. 

"As long as I have u, I'll be fine" he pulled away and smiled at izuku, before pulling him back into a hug. It was like they were starting a new. And nothing else mattered to him but izuku. Not even the distant silhouette of a woman on the other side of the glass.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed since the party. Surprisingly, after the official announcement all protests seemed to die down. It was a little odd. But that meant izuku had more free time. The two of them would sneak off to the clearing hidden in the gardens every chance they got. It was like their own little world, where nothing and no one else mattered. Izuku sat on the grass, his eyes trailing down to the quiet river. Amongst the peace a subtle buzz could be heard from his phone. Katsuki was later than usual, so with nothing else to do he took out his phone and read the message. It was from Mei. Something didn't feel right, the way she had worded things didn't sit right with izuku. She asked if they could talk about something later tonight, but didn't say what. The image of her smiling turning away and pulling Katsuki into a kiss played in his mind. Did she catch onto them, were they too obvious? 

"Whatcha doing" arms wrapped themselves around izuku's shoulders as Katsuki rested his head on top of green curls. Izuku laughed before putting his phone away and leaning back slightly to look up at the blond. 

"It's nothing important, I just got bored waiting for someone to finally show up" izuku dropped the topic quickly, replacing his worried expression with a teasing look and matching attitude. It was probably nothing anyway. 

"Oh I see, well I suppose I'll just have to give this to someone else" Katsuki stood up and fake sighed, his voice laced with laughter and joking tones. He pulled out from behind his white cape a little white cardboard box, one u would normally see cakes put in from bakeries. The blond held the box by the handle and started walking further into the clearing, away from izuku. 

"No u didn't, that's not what I think it is, is it?" Izuku put his hands on the grass and leaned forwards, a smile playing on his lips. Katsuki tilted his head to look back at the man and smirked. The blond had taken a trip to the town again today and had stopped by izuku's favourite bakery to pick him up some treats. But deciding it was more fun to tease the other with the temptation of sweet things rather than to just hand them over, Katsuki continued to walk further away. 

Izuku stood up and jogged over to Katsuki, trying to grab the box once he was close enough like a three year old reaching for a toy. But Katsuki moved the box out of his reach and turned to start walking in the other direction. And that's how the rest of their afternoon was spent, playing and running around the small grassy area, desperately fighting over a box full of cake. But nothing lasts forever, no matter how enjoyable it was. 

The time had flown by, neither realising how late it had gotten. The sun started to set around 6pm, winter was fast approaching and the days became shorter as a result. The wind had started to become colder and more harsh. The two sat huddled under Katsuki's cape, watching the stars bloom into view in the sky. The orange light slowly getting pushed down by heavy blue and glints of silver, created this almost painting like feel. It was like life wasn't real in their little space. And they could've stayed there all night. But izuku was the first to move. He stood up and brushed down the sandy dirt from his clothes. Katsuki gave a questioning look, but izuku just smiled. The freckled boy told the blond he had something he needed to do so he should go and eat dinner before it got too late. Katsuki of course questioned the others actions, but izuku couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not until he knew exactly what Mei wanted to talk about. 

~~~~

Izuku walked down the dimly lit path next to the large bushes lining the garden. From a distance he could see Mei stood near the stone table he and Katsuki ate their stolen cake at. The memories brought an uplifting feeling, but it was soon dampened by the conversation he was about to have. 

"I was starting to think u weren't going to show up" Mei started walking over, her hand held out brushing against the leaves of the bush. She wore a mid length checkered dress with her hair tied with a ribbon. She looked as flawless as ever. Her eyes scanned over izuku, giving questioning looks to the small patches of dirt decorating him. He shook his head and asked what she wanted to talk about. The blonde smiled bitterly before walking back over to the table and sitting down on the stone stool. 

"I've come to notice, over these past few days... that u seem rather close with my fiancée. I'm not saying this is a bad thing or anything. I'm sure ur just u know, conducting ur duties. But I'd appreciate it, if u can see things from where I stand, if u backed off a bit." The woman took a deep, sarcastic breath and spoke slowly, taking breaks in between her words. Her voice was so fake and clearly bitter. It was a side of his sister izuku had never seen. He had always seen her as kind and considerate, but right now she seemed rather spiteful and sarcastic. She was acting like a bitch. 

"I- I mean nothing by it I am just simply, doing as I should. What would become of me if I were to have a bad relationship with our allies. Building foundations early is a good thing it's not like we talk often or anything, I say my greetings and sometimes we just talk-" izuku trailed off, his words frantic yet he stayed composed. Mei looked down at the table and rested her head on her palm before looking up at him. 

"I know I know u mean no harm. But lately I've come to realise, having someone around might make things a little more, fun... I've grown accustom to the idea of a family. It seems rather enjoyable, but how can I start a family with a man who won't even look at me when we dance. He looks at u." Her eyes were cold, her tone even colder. Izuku was taken aback at how his sister was acting, no one, let alone anyone in his family, had ever spoken to him in such a manner. She seemed almost, resentful of him. He had the attention she so craved, but he wasn't just going to hand him over. 

"Just what exactly r u insinuating" she was cold, so he became colder. He tilted his head slightly and his eyes bore into hers. Mei sat up straight and swallowed, clearly surprised by her brothers change in tone. But as much as izuku let things slide, he wasn't about to be walked all over. Especially over something he cared about. 

"Haha nothing nothing I'm just asking, as a little sister. To just give him some space. It's hard to approach such a brooding man when he won't even give me the time of day u know. Just for a little while, surely that's not too much to ask right?" She faked smiled and laughed. Trying to change the atmosphere once the coldness was directed at her. Izuku stayed silent, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Either way it didn't matter what he said, he wouldn't back away from Katsuki. No matter how much she begged or pleaded. After a minutes silence, Mei let out a small laugh and stood up and walked away. Things might be harder from now on.


	15. Chapter 15

Izuku lay staring at the ceiling in the dark room. The small rays of white light that crept in from the corners of the curtains, ran along the bedsheets creating streaks of light illuminating them. Everything was still. It was peaceful In it's own way. Just listening to his own breathing, trying his best to push his worries and anxieties away for a while. He closed his eyes and burried his face in the pillows beside him. Being engulfed by a familiar smell as he closed his eyes. 

~~~~

"Now what do we have here.." Katsuki gently sat down next to the sleeping boy and combed his hand through the others green curls. Katsuki has been busy all day with interviews and appearances. It was past sundown by the time he came back to the estate, where he found a certain someone asleep in his bed. Since a few nights ago izuku had been acting weird. More on edge, more anxious. It was only a slight change but Katsuki couldn't help but wonder if something had happened. The blond pulled his hand away and stared at the boys sleeping face. 

"Katsuki..?" The freckled boy stirred awake and tiredly rubbed his eyes before sitting up slightly. Katsuki smiled and whispered a hey in response before he leaned down and kissed the others forehead. 

Izuku looked down at the sheets almost sadly, memories of the message he got earlier from Ochaco flooding his mind. She said she knew, that she saw them on the balcony that night. He knew he should've accepted her request to talk, but he was hurt. Hurt that she would threaten to tell others if he didn't stop bcoz it wasn't prince like. What did she know. She didn't even try to understand. He wanted her to understand. He knew, how she knew how miserable he'd been all his life. How much he wanted a way out, an escape. And Katsuki was his escape. He wasn't doing all of this to be selfish or to rebel. He just wanted to be the one who was happy for once. And right now the only thing that made him truly happy, was the man in front of him. Izuku wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck and kissed him. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But wrong had never felt so right. 

~~~~

"Leaving so soon?" Katsuki tilted his head as he pouted at the other. Izuku buttoned up his shirt before sadly smiling and leaning over the bed to kiss him again. 

"Yea.. I better not stay the night I have lessons early in the morning... I'll see u later" Katsuki's lips lingered on his as he tried to pull away, neither actually wanting to. But izuku knew that he should leave before he convinced himself to stay. With one last kiss he stood up and headed to the door. Smiling longingly at the blond before he left for the night.

The hallways were quiet and dark. The clicking of the heels on his boots echoed as he walked. He arrived at his bedroom door and slowly pushed it open, trying not to make any sound. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before turning around and locking eyes with someone. 

"U were with him again weren't u.." Ochaco stared at the floor as she sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. Izuku was clearly taken aback, he had no idea she would wait for him just so they had the chance to talk. By the time he got back to his room it was the early hours of the morning. He had no idea how long she had been waiting in his room for, but she was clearly certain that they would have to talk. 

"Get out." Izuku whispered, his tone came out harsh yet sounded all too hurt. Ochaco stood up, her expression pained as she tried to reach out to him and pleaded for him to listen. 

"I SAID GET OUT.. I don't want to listen to what u have to say. Stop trying to act like u understand me bcoz u don't." Izuku's composure fell and his words became more frantic, more emotional. Ochaco stopped in her tracks, seemingly about to cry. This was their first ever real fight. They disagreed on things sure, but they had never actually fought. Never raised their voice at each other. Never felt separated and distanced like they did now. 

"Please just listen to me I just want what's best for u, for everyone I-" she was desperate. Trying her best to get her words across to him, but it didn't work. His eyes became cold, his expression becoming more angry than upset. 

"What's best for me, and what's best for everybody else r two completely different things... I've grew up doing what's best for everybody else. I've accepted that what I want, is never going to be what everybody else needs. I am tired of living my life being a tool for this country. I am sick of being their dog kept on a leash Im human too aren't I! Am I not allowed to be selfish sometimes as well.. I hoped u of everyone would try and see things from my perspective.. I thought u understood, I grew up thinking that if no one else I'd have u. But I guess that I was just a tool to u too." His voice wavered between shouting and whispering as he spoke, unable to hold back his emotions. He was hurting. He was coming to realise that even now he was nothing to them, nothing but the next piece to be played. 

"Izuku please I'm not trying to hurt u I just don't want to watch u ruin ur life" she held back her tears as she stared up at him. Izuku took a step back, he looked almost offended by the words she spoke. 

"Ruining my life? How the hell would u know. I've never had a life to begin with. I am not a prince I am a pawn! An idle watcher of my own life as they play it for me... he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, he is my reason for living. R u really going to take that away from me?" He had nothing else to say, if she wouldn't listen to him now there would be no reasoning with her. He stared at her, his eyes empty yet swirling with emotion. But she turned away, fidgeting with the cloth of her shirt as she did so. 

"This isn't happiness... ur spiralling out of control and u don't realise it. U may think this he is what u need but ur blinded by the adrenaline of being with something u can't have. U two could never be together, not in this lifetime at least. So I'm asking u, as a friend. Please give up on this futile facade of love." Her voice was soft and Ochaco was calm, her tears had dried and she was brought back to her own reality. Her decision was final, she wasn't going to let it go on. In her eyes he had too much to lose. 

"If u truly can't see me as a person, with feelings that cannot just change bcoz u tell me I shouldn't feel this way. Then ur just like the rest of them and we were never friends to begin with" izuku felt his own tears welling up in his eyes. The only person he felt he could truly rely on, the one who had stood by him as he grew up. Was suddenly so far away and unfamiliar to him. And it hurt. 

"U should get some rest ur highness, I fear u will have a busy day tomorrow" she walked past him and stood in the door way, not a shred of regret evident of her face. And just like that everything he once knew fell apart. He felt the crushing weight of everything falling down onto him. That was her way of saying she was going to tell everyone about them. 

Izuku felt suffocated. He felt drained of all life and he just wanted to go. Be anywhere but there. He had to make a choice between Katsuki and his kingdom. But his contemplation was short lived. Izuku collected his thoughts, a new goal in mind. He turned to the chest of draws behind him and opened one, taking a large black wallet from it. He stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed his cloak from the hanger on the door and left his room. Everyone was still asleep, but it wouldn't be long until the sun rose and everything would be over. He opened the door to Katsuki's room and walked in, finding the other still lying awake with the lamp on. The blond was taken aback with the sudden entrance. Before he sat up, worry evident on his face as he stared at the frantic mess izuku was in. Katsuki went to speak but was quickly cut off. 

"Let's leave.. right now"


	16. Chapter 16

Izuku lay staring at the ceiling in the dark room. The small rays of white light that crept in from the corners of the curtains, ran along the bedsheets creating streaks of light illuminating them. Everything was still. It was peaceful In it's own way. Just listening to his own breathing, trying his best to push his worries and anxieties away for a while. He closed his eyes and burried his face in the pillows beside him. Being engulfed by a familiar smell as he closed his eyes. 

~~~~

"Now what do we have here.." Katsuki gently sat down next to the sleeping boy and combed his hand through the others green curls. Katsuki has been busy all day with interviews and appearances. It was past sundown by the time he came back to the estate, where he found a certain someone asleep in his bed. Since a few nights ago izuku had been acting weird. More on edge, more anxious. It was only a slight change but Katsuki couldn't help but wonder if something had happened. The blond pulled his hand away and stared at the boys sleeping face. 

"Katsuki..?" The freckled boy stirred awake and tiredly rubbed his eyes before sitting up slightly. Katsuki smiled and whispered a hey in response before he leaned down and kissed the others forehead. 

Izuku looked down at the sheets almost sadly, memories of the message he got earlier from Ochaco flooding his mind. She said she knew, that she saw them on the balcony that night. He knew he should've accepted her request to talk, but he was hurt. Hurt that she would threaten to tell others if he didn't stop bcoz it wasn't prince like. What did she know. She didn't even try to understand. He wanted her to understand. He knew, how she knew how miserable he'd been all his life. How much he wanted a way out, an escape. And Katsuki was his escape. He wasn't doing all of this to be selfish or to rebel. He just wanted to be the one who was happy for once. And right now the only thing that made him truly happy, was the man in front of him. Izuku wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck and kissed him. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But wrong had never felt so right. 

~~~~

"Leaving so soon?" Katsuki tilted his head as he pouted at the other. Izuku buttoned up his shirt before sadly smiling and leaning over the bed to kiss him again. 

"Yea.. I better not stay the night I have lessons early in the morning... I'll see u later" Katsuki's lips lingered on his as he tried to pull away, neither actually wanting to. But izuku knew that he should leave before he convinced himself to stay. With one last kiss he stood up and headed to the door. Smiling longingly at the blond before he left for the night.

The hallways were quiet and dark. The clicking of the heels on his boots echoed as he walked. He arrived at his bedroom door and slowly pushed it open, trying not to make any sound. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before turning around and locking eyes with someone. 

"U were with him again weren't u.." Ochaco stared at the floor as she sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. Izuku was clearly taken aback, he had no idea she would wait for him just so they had the chance to talk. By the time he got back to his room it was the early hours of the morning. He had no idea how long she had been waiting in his room for, but she was clearly certain that they would have to talk. 

"Get out." Izuku whispered, his tone came out harsh yet sounded all too hurt. Ochaco stood up, her expression pained as she tried to reach out to him and pleaded for him to listen. 

"I SAID GET OUT.. I don't want to listen to what u have to say. Stop trying to act like u understand me bcoz u don't." Izuku's composure fell and his words became more frantic, more emotional. Ochaco stopped in her tracks, seemingly about to cry. This was their first ever real fight. They disagreed on things sure, but they had never actually fought. Never raised their voice at each other. Never felt separated and distanced like they did now. 

"Please just listen to me I just want what's best for u, for everyone I-" she was desperate. Trying her best to get her words across to him, but it didn't work. His eyes became cold, his expression becoming more angry than upset. 

"What's best for me, and what's best for everybody else r two completely different things... I've grew up doing what's best for everybody else. I've accepted that what I want, is never going to be what everybody else needs. I am tired of living my life being a tool for this country. I am sick of being their dog kept on a leash Im human too aren't I! Am I not allowed to be selfish sometimes as well.. I hoped u of everyone would try and see things from my perspective.. I thought u understood, I grew up thinking that if no one else I'd have u. But I guess that I was just a tool to u too." His voice wavered between shouting and whispering as he spoke, unable to hold back his emotions. He was hurting. He was coming to realise that even now he was nothing to them, nothing but the next piece to be played. 

"Izuku please I'm not trying to hurt u I just don't want to watch u ruin ur life" she held back her tears as she stared up at him. Izuku took a step back, he looked almost offended by the words she spoke. 

"Ruining my life? How the hell would u know. I've never had a life to begin with. I am not a prince I am a pawn! An idle watcher of my own life as they play it for me... he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, he is my reason for living. R u really going to take that away from me?" He had nothing else to say, if she wouldn't listen to him now there would be no reasoning with her. He stared at her, his eyes empty yet swirling with emotion. But she turned away, fidgeting with the cloth of her shirt as she did so. 

"This isn't happiness... ur spiralling out of control and u don't realise it. U may think this he is what u need but ur blinded by the adrenaline of being with something u can't have. U two could never be together, not in this lifetime at least. So I'm asking u, as a friend. Please give up on this futile facade of love." Her voice was soft and Ochaco was calm, her tears had dried and she was brought back to her own reality. Her decision was final, she wasn't going to let it go on. In her eyes he had too much to lose. 

"If u truly can't see me as a person, with feelings that cannot just change bcoz u tell me I shouldn't feel this way. Then ur just like the rest of them and we were never friends to begin with" izuku felt his own tears welling up in his eyes. The only person he felt he could truly rely on, the one who had stood by him as he grew up. Was suddenly so far away and unfamiliar to him. And it hurt. 

"U should get some rest ur highness, I fear u will have a busy day tomorrow" she walked past him and stood in the door way, not a shred of regret evident of her face. And just like that everything he once knew fell apart. He felt the crushing weight of everything falling down onto him. That was her way of saying she was going to tell everyone about them. 

Izuku felt suffocated. He felt drained of all life and he just wanted to go. Be anywhere but there. He had to make a choice between Katsuki and his kingdom. But his contemplation was short lived. Izuku collected his thoughts, a new goal in mind. He turned to the chest of draws behind him and opened one, taking a large black wallet from it. He stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed his cloak from the hanger on the door and left his room. Everyone was still asleep, but it wouldn't be long until the sun rose and everything would be over. He opened the door to Katsuki's room and walked in, finding the other still lying awake with the lamp on. The blond was taken aback with the sudden entrance. Before he sat up, worry evident on his face as he stared at the frantic mess izuku was in. Katsuki went to speak but was quickly cut off. 

"Let's leave.. right now"


End file.
